1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fence post driving means and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-contained hand tool for driving fence posts into the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
During the installation of fences, particularly those commonly known as cyclone fences, it is the usual practice to set a plurality of fence posts in the earth in spaced relation and stretch the fencing material therebetween. The fence posts are normally driven into the earth through a relatively substantial distance in order to provide stability for the fence structure. The site of installation of the fence is frequently in an area wherein access to the posts is somewhat restricted, that is, it may be difficult to position any vehicle powered or large driving equipment in the proximity of the post. The hand driving of the posts is difficult and time consuming since the earth is often extremely hard and rocky.